


School Trip

by HVCakaVERNON



Series: KPOP Omorashi/Watersports [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, depesration, i can definitely picture this, just omo, kpop, poor boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCakaVERNON/pseuds/HVCakaVERNON
Summary: If you actually think about it...It was all Choi Seungcheol's fault!If he hadn't forgotten to set the alarm, they wouldn't have been rushing to leave the house and wouldn't have made everyone late for the school trip.If he had set the alarm, Seungkwan would have had time to use the bathroom before leaving the house!





	School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is about Seungkwan :)

At the moment, Seungkwan was running around the house, trying to get ready to leave.

Today they had a special schooltrip to the theatre, to watch the play about a book they had been studying in class.

All the classes from their high school were going. Which meant, most of the younger members up until Seokmin.

They were supposed to be there half an hour earlier than usual. So Seungcheol was supposed to wake them up, an hour earlier to make sure they weren't late.

But of course, being as responsible as he is, Seungcheol forgot to set the alarm.

So now, all of the younger members were trying to get ready as fast as possible, so maybe they could make it, almost, on time.

He run up to the bathroom to find it closed. He knocked on the door, getting a reply from Seokmin.

"I'm almost done! Just need to wash my teeth!" 

Having so little time, they couldn't afford to waste a second, so the boy walked up to the kitchen, where the only older member awake made them breakfast.

"Thanks hyung!" Seungkwan smiled up at Junhui while taking a toast from the tray.

The other boy just smiled back at him walking up to Minghao to offer him a toast as well.

Seungkwan ate his toast as fast as he could and quickly grabbed a package of orange juice from the fridge and when he walked out of the kitchen, he saw Seokmin walking out of the bathroom, but Mingyu ran in right away.

"Aish! Kim Mingyu..." He whispered to himself as he walked back into the room to get his backpack.

After he was done, he sat on the couch, while waiting for his members to get ready, but as he looked at the clock his brain froze.

"Guys! We only have five minutes to get there!"

"Oh god... My homeroom teacher is going to scold me again for being late!" Chan pouted, as he sat at the door tying his shoes.

Hansol came out of his room still combing his hair, but soon threw the thing into his pocket and slipped into his red sneakers.

Minghao was already at the door when Seungkwan called. He was always the first one ready for school.

Seokmin was running to the door, trying to put his uniform jacket on at the same time.

He suddenly turned on his heels and banged heavily with his fists on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up! We're gonna leave without you!"

"Just give me five more minutes and I'm done!" Came the reply from inside the bathroom.

"Kim Mingyu, no one here is going to be late because of you, so we'll see you at school!" Seokmin yelled from outside the door, which opened almost instantly.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

On the way to school, Seokmin called one of his classmates to tell him they were on their way, so he could let the teachers know.

"Thanks!" He said as he hung up.

"So, let's make a run for it?" Mingyu said looking at his clock.

Seungkwan never really liked running.

He did like basketball, or any team sports, but he didn't see a point in running, which made him get tired easily.

Either way they were running out of time and everyone was waiting for them, so this time, it had to be this way.

All the six of them started running, Seungkwan and Seokmin falling behind since they didn't have as much energy or stamina as the others.

They got there only ten minutes late. Chan's homeroom teacher giving him a stern look, which made the boy look at the ground disappointed.

They all got on the bus, with Chan sitting next to Mingyu, Seokmin sitting next to Minghao and Hansol sitting next to Seungkwan.

They were all sitting close enough to chat between them and Seokmin, Seungkwan and Mingyu were as always, the loudest.

It was a long bus ride and Seungkwan realized, he only had a toast as breakfast, so he reached out for his bag to get the orange juice he had slipped in there.

"Didn't you bring any extra?" Mingyu asked looking hopeful.

Seungkwan shook his head gulping down half of the juice in one go.

Seokmin laughed out loud.

"Of course you'd forget! You're lucky I know you all too well!"

Seokmin said taking out a chocolate milk, which he handed to Mingyu, and a strawberry milk, which he handed to Chan.

"Is it for me? Thanks hyung!" Chan smiled brightly taking the milk from the older boy.

Seungkwan felt a pang in his bladder, and realized he ended up not using the bathroom in the morning.

"Damn..." He muttered under his breath.

For the next hour on the bus, he was able to ignore his bladder, but after drinking a bit more of his water bottle he realized his mistake.

The orange juice along with the water, and all the fluids that accumulated on his bladder during the night, were starting to give him a hard time.

Finally the bus came to a stop.

"Almost two hours on a bus to watch this damn play!" Mingyu said, stretching his arms out in the air.

His teacher was walking right by him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch... What the-" He stopped himself as soon as he saw his teacher and bowed down "I'm sorry!"

The others laughed at Mingyu, but laughing didn't help Seungkwan's situation.

He decided to walk over to his teacher and ask her if he may use the bathroom before the play starts but the woman stopped him before he could open his mouth.

"Kids, please line up! We have to count you to make sure everyone is here, and then head straight in since we're already late!" She said looking straight at the boy in front of her.

All hope of going to the bathroom before the play was flushed away.

He looked at the ground embarassed.

It was their fault that their school was late on the first place! He was in no place to request anything, so he silently walked along with the other students inside the theater.

  
\--

  
He was sitting in between Hansol and Seokmin, and the play had started half an hour ago!

He was starting to feel a bit anxious, he could feel his bladder filling by the second.

He leant over to Seokmin and whispered.

"Does the play have a break?"

Seokmin seemed to think for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"I don't think so! My class came to watch this last year too, when we were studying the book and it didn't have a break!" Seokmin whispered back.

Those words seemed heavy in Seungkwan's mind.

But still he took a deep breath.

He could make it. He wasn't that desperate! It was just one more hour.

 

\--

  
Another half an hour down and Seungkwan was moving around a bit in his seat.

Seokmin gave him a weird look but didn't question him.

He wasn't so lucky with Hansol though.

"You okay, Kwan?"

"Fine..." He said a bit irritated, trying to pretend to be foccused on the play.

"Just making sure!" Hansol said giving him a confused look.

"Sorry... I just really need to use the bathroom!" He muttered into the others ear, making sure no one else heard him.  
Hansol whispered a 'Oh', looking at him apologetic.

"I'll be fine!" Seungkwan said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"Yeah, the play must be almost over, so don't worry too much!"

Chan's teacher looked back at them from her seat with a mad expression that told them to shut the hell up so they did.

"Damn... That woman is freaking scary, poor Chan!" Hansol whispered with a playful smile.

  
\--

  
The play extended for a few minutes and Seungkwan was getting anxious.

When the actors finally reunited on stage to bow down, thank the audience and bid farewell, the boy got up and started clapping madly, hoping they would hurry out of the stage.

As soon as they did, the boy walked to his teacher.

"Do you think I could use the bathroom before we go?"

The teacher looked at the clock and widdened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry Seungkwan but there's truly no time! Although your class is finished for the day, the first years still have classes on the afternoon and they can't be late! The play wasn't supposed take so long!"

Another teacher started pushing the students inside the bus.

"Everyone please get in the bus! We can't afford being late or there might be no more schooltrips!"

The students started piling up inside the bus, and once again Hansol sat next to him.

"You didn't get to go to the bathroom?" He asked and Seungkwan shook his head, looking out the window trying to foccus his attention on something else.

Hansol got the message and left him alone, putting on his headphones and listening to music on his phone.

Seungkwan thought that wasn't such a bad idea and took out his earphones to listen to some music too.

It hadn't been twenty minutes when Seungkwan checked the time only to realize he had more than an hour before they reached the school!

He snapped his earphones away from his ears and grabbed tightly at the sides of his seat.

"Shit..." He whispered, his eyes getting teary at the thought of not making it, and embarassing himself in front of his whole class, and some other classes too.

  
\--

  
For the next half an hour his legs were either tightly pressed together, or quickly moving against each other, and he kept on checking the time every two minutes.

Hansol noticed this and took his headphones out.

"How are you holding on, buddy?" He asked smiling softly at him.

"It actually hurts... so much!" Seungkwan looked at his best friend, his eyes filling up once again.

He was always so positive about everything, but this time he couldn't be positive.

He was so close to wetting himself, and so scared that it would actually happen.

"We're almost there Seungkwan! Just a few more minutes!"

Both Hansol and Seungkwan knew this wasn't true.

There was still at least half an hour befofe they reached the school, and Seungkwan was aware that, at the moment, that was a pretty long time.

He took his uniform jacket off, and palced it on his lap slidding his hand under it, so he could grab his crotch.

This somehow helped a bit and he was a bit relieved, so he kept his hands there with a tight hold.

  
\--

  
This time, the teachers hurried the driver since the first years classes were almost starting.

The ride was faster and they were almost there.

The boy couldn't move anymore.

He was sitting very still, with his tights pressed together, his hand tightly holding at his crotch, and his muscles doing their best to keep all the pee inside of him.

"How did I let it get this far?" He muttered to himself, his eyes closed, head leant back.

His muscles were so sore and ready to give in, when he heard Hansol's voice, his eyes snapped open.

"Kwan, we're almost there!" He looked over at his bestfriend and smiled.

Seungkwan looked out the window and realized they were just two blocks away from school.

He relaxed his body a little and that was enough for a spurt of pee to shot out of his body.

"Oh my god..." His hand quickly grasped at his member to stop the flow.

He was lucky enough that it only lasted a split second.

Either way he lifted his jacket up a bit to check his pants.

No noticable wet spot.

But his underwear was damp and it made it all harder to not wet himself.

He felt himself leaking again and this time it was a lot harder to stop the flow.

"Shit shit shit..."

He checked again, and this time there was a small, but large enough to be seen, wet spot, on his light brown uniform pants.

"Seungkwan?" Hansol touched his arm worried for his bestfriend.

Seungkwan didn't even notice this... He was mortified... He couldn't believe what was happening...

At the moment he didn't feel like he could move, but he had to make a run for it if he still wanted to make it...

But he doubted it... He doubted he could still make it!

His mind was racing as he felt himself leak again.

As soon as the bus stopped and the doors opened, he grabbed his bag, holding it in front of his pants hoping no one would notice the dark spot on his crotch.

"What's gotten into him?" Seokmin asked as he saw Seungkwan take off running.

Hansol shrugged his shoulders but quickly made his way out, after his friend.

Seungkwan ignored the teacher's calls and kept on running towards the school building.

Running was making it hard to hold back.

He was glad there was almost no one outside since the bell had rang a few minutes before, and everyone had already gone to class.

One of his hands was holding his backpack in front of his crotch, while the other one was holding tightly at his crotch.

He was leaking but he couldn't stop it this time.

As he reached the bathroom, he ran inside one of the stalls and locked the door, before dropping his bag to the floor.

The dark patch in his pants was getting bigger really fast.

"Oh my god! Please..."

He was trying hard to unbotton his pants, but kept on leaking.

He took a moment to hold his crotch and try to stop the flow, but instead of stopping, it only grew stronger.

After a few more failed attempts at unbottoning his pants Seungkwan felt his eyes burning.

Feeling hopeless, Seungkwan picked up his bag from the floor to prevent it from getting dirty.

He closed the toilet bowl and placed his backpack on top of it.

He leant against the wall and finally relaxed his muscles letting it all flow out of him.

For a few seconds the hissing sound was the only thing you could hear in the bathroom, but later the boys soft sobs joined.

His pants and underwear were already soaked and still he couldn't stop pissing.

His cheeks were also soaked with his tears. He couldn't stop himself from crying.

The smell of urine on the stall was undeniable and the floor was covered in his pee...

He was feeling so embarassed. How was he supposed to walk out like this...

What about the mess under his feet...

Maybe there was even someone out there who just saw, or heard, everything...

After what felt like an eternity, his stream finally started getting weak and eventually came to an end.

For a couple of minutes, the boy just stood there feeling miserable and trying to calm his sobs.

He wasn't sobbing anymore but his tears were still flowing and he was still trying to figure out what the hell to do next.

The voice on the other side of the door made his heart stop.

"Seungkwan ah..."

He held his breath and didn't say a word.

Knowing of the other's presence made it much more humiliating.

"Seungkwan, can you open the door?"

Again, the only answer the boy outside the stall got, was a sob.

"Kwan please!"

By now the boy was starting to feel cold, and his soaked pants were sticking to his skin.

"Hey Kwan!" Seungkwan thought he could hear a tint of a smile in Hansol's voice, and if he didn't know his bestfriend any better, he would have thought he was making fun of him.

"Do you mind going commando? Just on the way home..."

He was confused for a minute, and finally curiosity got the best of him.

What the hell was Hansol talking about?

He slowly opened the stall just slightly, and was finally able to see his bestfriends face.

He had an apologetic but reassuring smile and was holding a pair of the school uniform pants!

"Where did you find those?" Seungkwan asked.

Although he still felt embarassed, he couldn't help but smile a little through his tears.

"These are mine!" Hansol scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"I always have an extra pair of uniform pants in my locker. You know I don't like them so I always wear jeans! But just in case the principal wants to see me or anything, I'll change into those!"

His smile made the other feel better.

"Thanks Hansol... Gosh, I'm so embarassed!"

Seungkwan looked up at the ceiling and cleaned his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

He took the pants from Hansol's hand and quickly changed into them.

Hansol was a bit slimmer than him so the pants felt a bit tight, and since he wasn't using underwear it felt uncomfortable.

But at least he wasn't walking around the school corridors in his piss soaked jeans.

 

\--

 

The other members were all waiting for them at the school gates, except for Chan who still had classes in the afternoon.

His eyes were a bit red and puffy and his cheeks were light pink too because of his embarassement.

Had Hansol told the others?

"Seungkwan, you okay?" Seokmin asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about it."

The matter was left at that.

He had no idea if Hansol had told them or not, but if he did, the others were kind enought not to bring it up.

They all took the bus home and when he got home, he quickly put his pants and underwear to wash.

He didn't want any trace of this accident to ever resurface.

Never again in his life, would he not use the bathroom in the morning!

He'd rather be late than go through this all over again!

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested!! I've written for Dino and Hoshi!
> 
> (I'm the same age as him, so it doesn't feel umcomfortable and I would appreciate it if you don't come and through harsh words and comments at me about this because I'm the same age as him and believe me... That boy is NOT so innocent! He's not a minor anymore and DEFINITELY not innocent!! so chill!)


End file.
